More Than Friends?
by Desu Lollipop
Summary: Fail title is fail... Jaden and Syrus spend some time in the country with Professor Banner! They were always close as friends... but was there something more? Rated T for language, awkward situations, and dirty mindedness! ;)


**~OHMYGAWSH YAY!~**

**First fic, mmm-hmm!**

**LYKE A BOSS!**

**Anywho, I wrote this in like, fifteen minutes so don't be surprised if it sucks!**

**I really wanted my first fanfic to be a Jaden x Syrus fanfic, either that or Yusei x Jaden x Yugi…**

**Or Syrus x Zane…**

**Or Chazz x Jaden…**

**Or Marik x Bakura…**

**Or Joey x Kaiba…**

**You get the point! O3O**

**Please R&R! (Don't be hatin'! ;D )**

The July sun was hot as it beat down heavily onto the two teens' backs, coating both their bodies in sweat.

Even with all their years at Duel Academy in the hot, blazing sun, they were still not immune to the heat.

They smiled as they breathed in the scent of earth and lake water, for this was their first day in the country together.

The two of them had rented a house somewhere a couple hundred miles away from any civilization, the only people there were Syrus, Jaden, and… Prof. Banner…

Why was he here anyways?

Oh yeah, he OWNED the house… Syrus and Jaden had RENTED a room for a couple weeks…

**((BTW: I totally made this place up! :P ))**

Aside from having to live with their Academy teacher, it was nice.

Well, they couldn't be too sure, seeing as how they had only been there for an hour…

After setting their bags in their room (they were sharing a room to keep the rent reduced), they went outside, completely unaware of the fact that here, away from civilization, the temperatures were extremely unpredictable.

They were now walking down a dirt road, towards what looked like a barn of some sort, maybe a shop? A stable? Oh well, who cares, it was shade.

"So Jaden, how long do we plan to stay here?"

"I dunno, about two weeks or something like that…"

Syrus sighed, "I'm sure it will be nice, other than the fact that we have to share a… not-so-small house with Professor Banner… and the temperature…"

Jaden tousled the smaller teen's hair, "Cheer up Sy, at least we came prepared for this kind of stuff!"

The bluenette laughed and brushed back the messed sky-blue strands, "Right!"

Jaden smiled and winked at his friend, "That's the spirit…"

They continued down the road, nearing the stable. Jaden didn't stop smiling once; neither did Syrus, finally realizing the brighter side of their visit.

Once they were only a couple hundred feet away, Syurs turned to Jaden, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Race you!"

"Get your game on…"

They ran, pumping their arms and legs, kicking up dust, panting more out of exhilaration than exhaustion.

Just then, Jaden's foot caught in a crevice, "Shit!" He exclaimed as he fell. Syrus laughed and ran back to his friend, crouching down and placing a hand on his shoulder, "You really threw down a face-down there Jay!"

The brunette Slifer listed his head, covered in scratches and dirt, a cut under his left eye, but despite the pain, he still smiled. Gazing up at Syrus, he let out a playful growl, "I'll show you a face-down!"

"Oh no…"

"RAHHH!"

Jaden sprung up, almost head-butting Syrus; the bluenette gasped and continued running towards the stable, Jaden in close pursuit.

"JADEN!"

"I've got you now Sy!"

The smaller boy let out a whimper as the Slifer began catching up, but since they were already by the stable, he didn't make much of an attempt to run away.

Jaden's eyes burned with a passionate, exhilarated fury as he neared the younger bluenette, eying him like a piece of candy.

"RAHHH!"

"JAY!"

The slifer pounced, knocking Syrus into a pile of hay, breaking his fall.

The two teens laughed happily, tears of euphoria gathering in their eyes, Jaden looked down at the other teen, and blushed as he noticed the awkward position they were in.

Jaden was sitting on Syrus's lap, freely straddling him, a hand on either side of the bluenette's head…

_This is like…_

Jaden pushed those thoughts away and focused on Syrus, who was blushing madly but still smiling as he looked up at his best friend.

"Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"We should get back to the house… you know, to unpack our stuff?"

Jaden stood up, careful not to hurt Syrus, "Oh yeah! Good thinking Sy, you little smart-ass…"

The bluenette giggled and got up, "You could be one too if you hadn't had slept through pretty much every single lesson!"

"Hey, at least I didn't sleep through Sex Ed…"

"Oh God, Jaden don't remind me!"

"Isn't it amazing how one sp-"

The smaller teen tackled Jaden, pressing a hand against his mouth, "I said shut up!"

Jaden smirked up at his friend, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Syrus shivered as he felt a sudden cold, wet sensation against the palm of his hand, he ripped his hand away, rolling off Jaden in the process.

"What the hell Jay?!"

"Don't cover my mouth with your hand… I will lick you…"

Syrus facepalmed, "Jaden, that's so weird!"

"You know what else is weird?"

"What?"

"YOU'RE FACE!"

Jaden ran off towards the house, Syrus pursuing him the whole way…

"Ah, I see you two have returned…"

"Hey Professor!"

"I made lemonade if you two want some; it's in the fridge…"

Syrus followed Jaden into the kitchen, watching as the brunette poured them both a glass.

"Lemonade on a hot day… that is too cliché…"

"Ooh, Jaden, you never told me you were a poet!"

"Haha! I'm not…"

"LOL, of course…"

"Seriously Sy, LOL?"

"There is nothing wrong with saying LOL outside of the computer…"

"You're right; shall we take this to the bedroom?"

"Oh my god Jay…"

***NEXT CHAPTER = SMUT, LEMON, LIME, YAOI, ETC. FREE!***

**Well, what do? **

**I will be writing lemon fics eventually though…**

**In fact, this story's rating might change…**

**:3**

**Well now… UPDATING TOMORROW! **

**I promise… :3**

**~ Desu Lollipop**


End file.
